


Pecan Pie in Pasadena

by Paclipas



Series: Roadtrip to Phoenix 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foodgasms, Insecure Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Shmoop, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, cute kids on pictures, first time meeting Gabriel, pecan pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paclipas/pseuds/Paclipas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester honestly always thought he could love nothing more than pie but now, sitting in Gabriel Novak's penthouse in Pasadena and looking at baby pictures of a very cute Castiel, he learns that he might just have to change his mind.</p>
<p>Second story in this 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecan Pie in Pasadena

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I had to write this and I'm happy with it 'cause I really think it's cute and there's only a teeny tiny speck of angst, you won't even notice it's there. 
> 
> Enjoy the read, leave kudos and comments and your Halloween candy and your first born son. Oh darn, I'm asking for too much again, right?

_Pasadena, CA._

Until they actually climbed the last steps to Gabriel Novak's front door Dean had his nervousness under control, but once their ultimate destination came into view he felt his confidence crumble. It was ludicrous, what they were doing and they both knew it but there was no way of backing out now. Not when Castiel so positively glowed with anticipation and joy of seeing his brother again. The other man's faint smile was enough to keep Dean walking, even though he couldn't help but slow his steps.

Castiel noticed, of course, and stopped a few meters short of the door at the very top of a long staircase. With all of Cas' focus on him, Dean felt like a thirteen-year-old with a crush because they had only known each other for days- _days_ , man!- but one look of those blue freaking eyes was enough to capture Dean's heart entirely and that had never happened to him before. From the moment they met there had been an obvious physical attraction between them and during their time together, cramped in a car and exchanging stories, he had found himself worshipping every single word leaving Castiel's lips, had felt sad with the other's loneliness and wanted nothing more than to make it go away. His brother Sam had always said that Dean had troubles with lasting relationships because he hadn't found the right person to be with yet. Dean had always laughed it off as a result of watching too many rom-coms but now after meeting this gorgeous black-haired stranger with the big gloomy eyes he had the faint feeling that there had been at least some truth in the younger Winchester's words.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Castiel's voice, like gravel and silk, broke the silence and Dean realized he had been staring. The question was more rhetorical, it had to be because the mechanic thought it was pretty obvious that he wasn't alright, what with his madly thumping heart and his sweaty palms. "Should I really be here?" he blurted out.

"Of course, my brother invited you." Unthinkingly Castiel reached out and briefly squeezed Dean's sweaty fingers in a gesture of reassurance. It didn't help.

"Well, yeah but… "

Dean's problem wasn't the possibility that the older Novak didn't want him there, the younger of the brothers, however, made him nauseous with worry. They hadn't slept together again as Castiel had insisted on separate rooms for the night, additionally he'd had time to think during the drive that day because Cas had slept several hours. Dean had watched the other man's sleep and thought about their situation. As he himself had said- it was weird. But awesome at the same time. He _wanted_ to be here with Castiel, wanted to get to know his brother and learn more about the shy man he was so fascinated and infatuated with.

The difficult thing was that he didn't know if Castiel wanted it, too. Sure, they had still flirted on the drive and there had been hand-holding but not a single kiss since the one on the morning after their night together and additionally the other man had already voiced his doubts several times and didn't seem overly convinced, a fact that brought out Dean's clammed up abandonment issues.

Unexpectedly he was pushed up against the wall, right next to the ominous front door that had triggered his fears in the first place, and a pair of chapped lips was on his. It felt like he had been temporarily blind and suddenly his eye-sight was fully returned to him and he sank into kiss, his mouth moving with Castiel's slowly and almost cautiously.

"I could see you getting scared," Castiel whispered against his hot lips when he pulled back half an inch. "Don't be." With that the man dove back into their kiss and the words Dean recognized at his own were enough to take at least some of the nervousness out of his system. However, now the two men had to face a new problem entirely. Arousal.

Within moments their shy little kiss for comfort turned into a heated make-out session, mouths sucking at pulse-points, hands roaming the other's body and it felt so good Dean almost forgot to stifle his moans once he realized they were still just outside the apartment of Castiel's brother.

"Cas, we might wanna stop," he got out, panting hard and half-heartedly shoving at the slightly shorter man's shoulder to get his mouth off his exposed throat before he could leave a mark on the skin. Castiel groaned but let himself be pushed off.

"I'd apologize," he said, running a hand through his hair, "but I really don't think I'm sorry."

Dean laughed. "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes." Blue eyes softened under Dean's still slightly fearful ones. "I want you here, Dean," Castiel assured warmly, reaching up tentatively to cup the mechanic's face and stroke his thumbs over the stubble there. Whether he said it because he could sense the reason for Dean's unease or because he'd taken an educated guess didn't matter all that much, what did was that the simple five word sentence was exactly what Dean had needed to hear. After another moment of staring into each other's eyes Castiel's demeanour changed to a look of 'strictly business' and he stepped back. "What's the story?"

Dean frowned. "What?"

"The story," Castiel repeated patiently. "What did you tell Gabriel regarding… us? How did we meet, et cetera." When Dean didn't answer straight away Cas' expression transformed into a pale mask of shock. "Please tell me you didn't tell him the truth!"

"No, Cas, calm down." Dean grabbed the other man's arms to keep him grounded. "I told him we met through work, which kinda counts as telling the truth, I guess, but I didn't say anything about how we… you know… I didn't say anything about _that_."

Castiel's shoulders dropped with a heavy exhale of breath. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Dean shrugged and regarded the door with a lopsided smile. "So, are we going in there or what?"

It was enough to break the tension again and they both chuckled lightly. Cas leaned up for another chaste kiss that sent Dean's heart into yet another somersault but otherwise didn't ignite the earlier firestorm and the mechanic fixed Castiel's backwards tie before they stepped apart so they stood at an acceptable distance for two people who had only known each other for three days.

Castiel knocked.

A moment later the door swung open and the pair was facing a short- _ish_ guy with combed-back honey-blond hair and a warm if somewhat sceptical smile. Dean's eyebrows shot up because the dude looked nothing like Castiel. For a long moment the two brothers stared at each other, seemingly not daring to move a muscle but after the initial shock wore off they leapt at each other, suddenly united in a tight embrace. The mechanic watched the scene with a lump in his throat, imagining what it would be like to live without his own brother for such a long time but quickly abandoning the thought again.

"Cassy, it's actually really good to see you," Gabriel got out once he pulled back, patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

"You too, Gabriel," Castiel replied, smiling wider than Dean had ever seen until then.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" It was the first time Gabriel looked at him directly and Dean could faintly make out a hint of mischief in the older man's eyes. Before Castiel could open his mouth, Dean's hand shot forward in offer of a handshake.

"Name's Dean Winchester, we spoke on the phone."

They shook hands firmly and Gabriel nodded. "I guess I have to thank you for returning my lost kid brother to me, Dean-o." The mechanic frowned slightly at the nickname but otherwise didn't comment on it, set on making a good impression. Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Well, let's continue this reunion inside. Welcome to Casa Novak."

The three men stepped into the spacious penthouse and Dean almost gagged at the decoration. There was a little fountain with a Greek-style statue of a naked Gabriel and the tile floor was sporadically hidden under thick Persian carpets. It was pompous in the worst way imaginable. Castiel fell a few steps behind with him and whispered, "You get used to it…"

Gabriel led the way through to the living room, snapping his fingers once to turn on the ceiling lights. Compared to the disgusting hallway this room was fairly endurable, with only a few framed pictures of Gabriel surrounded by women in true Hugh Heffner fashion ruining the atmosphere of the otherwise tastefully furnished room. There was a window front overlooking the city below and although the walls and floor were completely held in white the charcoal coloured couch gave the room a homey vibe. Dean actually liked it.

"Sit down, gentlemen," Gabriel said, motioning toward the comfortable looking piece of furniture. Dean and Castiel did just that, sitting on opposite ends of the dark couch to make sure Gabriel wouldn't suspect a thing regarding the profound little bond they shared. The older Novak dropped down into an oversized armchair opposite from them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, how about a beer?" Dean asked automatically, eyes briefly darting into Castiel's direction, who disliked it when the mechanic drank alcohol even though he had to drive, which was understandable but also something he had never had to worry about before meeting the dark-haired man.

"Just some water for me, Gabriel, thank you," Cas murmured.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I see you're still no fun even with this spontaneous companion of yours around." He got up and left the room to return a minute or so later with a bottle of beer and two glasses, neither of which contained water. "Chillax, it's ginger ale," Gabriel said and handed one of the glasses to his younger brother, who took a sip and grimaced. "Okay, I lied. It's scotch. I'm not sorry."

Dean chuckled softly at Castiel's glare and clinked his bottle with Gabriel's glass. "C'mon, Cas, loosen up," he said. Reluctantly Castiel nipped at his drink again.

"Dinner's on the stove, it won't be much longer though," the older Novak said casually after draining his own glass and glancing at the clock on the wall. "And I do hope you like pie, Dean-o, because I tested a new recipe today and you two are my guinea pigs."

"Would you stop calling him that, Gabriel!" Castiel hissed but Dean huffed a laugh, looking at both Novaks with bright eyes.

"Dude, your brother made pie, he can call me whatever the hell he wants," he said, sounding so incredibly happy with the prospect of their dessert that even Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly whatever had made the air in the room thick with tension dissipated, making way for a light atmosphere and cautious familiarity.

"Okay, Cassy, so tell me how you ended up here. I gotta say I was really surprised to see your number on the display after not hearing from you in months and pick up to find myself talking to some guy named Winchester."

Castiel laughed nervously. "Well, you know I had to be at that stupid meeting in Phoenix but because of the strike at the airport there my flight did this odd detour and I ended up in Kansas. From there Gadreel, my assistant, managed to get me a driver who was willing to take me all the way to Arizona and that turned out to be Dean."

For a moment Gabriel was silent before he leaned forward in his chair, looking at Dean closely as if to analyse him. "I hate to break it to you, but this isn't Phoenix," he deadpanned.

The mechanic smirked, settling back into the cushions. "Jeez, you're kidding, right?" His expression turned more serious when he sighed. "No, but seriously, we had a lot of time to talk and… Cas didn't sound too happy with things and at first I thought it was because, you know, road trips suck when you're used to flying, I guess. But it turns out he was just kind of lost in his life, every second sentence contained some form of self-loathing and in the end I decided the guy could use a friend. He talked about you, so I figured I'd bring him here."

Gabriel blinked a couple of times, unusually quiet, before he got up and awkwardly hugged his brother who was frozen in his seat after Dean's summarized retelling of their meeting. "Castiel, you should have fucking called me," Gabriel said, voice barely above a whisper. "And you should have quit your damn job earlier if it made you so miserable."

"I know." Castiel's voice was muffled by the fabric of his brother's shirt. "But I didn't wish to appear ungrateful after father-"

"Oh, who gives a fuck about dad? Come on, you know better than that."

Dean felt like the third wheel he was and averted his gaze from the intimate scene, intently staring at his beer bottle. He faintly caught Gabriel muttering something about dinner being ready and heard footsteps before he found himself pushed further into the couch when Castiel all but climbed into his lap, bracing his weight on either side of him and greedily devouring the mechanic's lips.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining," he got out when the other man disappeared back onto his respective side of the couch just as suddenly, "but what was that for?"

"I don't know," said Castiel, blushing furiously. "I'm just really glad that I met you."

"Oh," Dean responded, a smile automatically tugging at his lips at the sentiment, "Me too."

A good ten minutes later they found themselves seated at a large dinner table with steaming plates of delicious smelling food in front of them. Gabriel looked rather proud of his creation and was the first to dig in, shovelling a full fork of the seafood risotto he had made into his mouth. Dean was a bit sceptical, being more of a steak and potatoes kind of guy but the moment he tasted the sticky rice he threw all doubts he ever had out the window because the meal tasted freaking amazing. He also got quite a bit of pleasure out of watching Castiel's lips wrapping around his own fork and the little grunt of satisfaction at the taste. He had already learned at the burger joint that Castiel was a noisy eater with a great appreciation for taste and it was something that Dean had a great time observing.

Apart from Castiel's little blissful noises they ate in silence, all three too lost in the taste to verbally comment on it, and once their plates were empty and their stomachs full they shared a couple of contented sighs and relaxed.

"Gabriel, this was absolutely delicious," Castiel complimented patting his belly lovingly. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean I know there's still pie and all but I don't think I can get another bite down without exploding."

The older Novak chuckled. "Thanks for the praise and I think we really do need some rest before attacking the dessert, even though I regret saying so. Let's settle back on the couch for a while." He jumped up with an agility Dean couldn't understand after the amount of food they had all eaten and waited for the other two to do the same before leading the way back to the couch.

On the short walk Dean noticed a framed faded picture on a decorative little table and stopped, examining it more closely. It showed two naked children smiling brightly at the camera from where they were sitting in a small iron tub. The mechanic recognized the blue eyes of the smaller kid immediately and found himself picking up the photograph, smiling softly.

A few moments later he was joined by the two Novaks, one chuckling shamelessly and one bright pink with embarrassment. "I see you found the hidden treasure," Gabriel teased, much to his younger brother's discomfort.

"You were adorable, Cas," Dean said, not really tearing his eyes away from the picture. His voice held barely suppressed awe and not a trace of Gabriel's ridiculing. In the next moment he was being dragged into a new direction by the older Novak.

"I got way more of those, if you want to see them. Novaks are naturally endearing."

"Gabriel, don't you dare take out the family albums!" Castiel yelled after them, quickly catching up. His brother didn't react whatsoever and shoved Dean into a modest little room with only a few shelves and another armchair. The shorter man had trouble pulling a heavy-looking book from one of the higher shelves but managed to do it with a little effort, blowing dust off its surface once the item was securely in his hands.

"Go on, Dean, take a seat and indulge yourself in the glory that's our family history," he said almost ceremoniously as he handed the photo album over to the Winchester. Castiel watched from the threshold, sulking.

"I don't know," the mechanic squirmed under the judgmental blue-eyed stare. "If Cas doesn't want me to see them I should respect that."

Gabriel almost fell over from rolling his eyes as hard as he did. "Dude, he's just pissed that I'm way cuter than him and always have been."

From his place at the door Castiel snorted. "You wish."

"Well, in that case let me be the judge of that and I'll settle your sibling rivalries once and for all as an unbiased third party," Dean declared sitting down in the armchair and carefully opening the leather-bound album.

"I knew I liked the man," Gabriel said happily, leaning against the shelf closest to him so he could see the pictures over Dean's shoulder. Castiel, too, gave in with a defeated sigh and sat down on the arm rest on the mechanic's other side.

The first few pages showed a bunch of other kids and Castiel explained that they had a whole horde of cousins that he had lost count of by now. The names that appeared most often were Anna, Michael, Zach and Lucifer- who had been somewhat of a juvenile delinquent for which Dean couldn't blame him because with a name like that he was practically pre-destined for that. Castiel laughed when the Winchester actually said that and Dean was happy that the dark-haired man wasn't mad at him for looking through the personal pictures.

On later pages were many photos showing Gabriel, which was unsurprising since it was his album and he kept a lively commentary up the entire time. The pics showed him in a sweets shop, him eating chocolate, him eating ice cream, him licking a lollipop, him amidst a bowl of spilled M&M's… Dean decided if one person in this world had a greater appreciation for pie than himself it was Gabriel Novak.

And then came the pictures of Castiel.

The very first picture of Gabriel and Cas together showed the older sibling at roughly aged four or five cradling a cocoon of blankets from which a blinding pair of earnest blue eyes looked at the camera. The next was series of Castiel's firsts. His first time sitting on his own, his first steps, his first time falling off the couch, his first laugh… Dean couldn't stop the adoring smile from appearing on his face as he let his eyes scan over page after page of Castiel slowly growing up.

There were adorable pictures of Castiel and his cousin Anna who was just a year or two older dancing at a wedding, both still toddlers and grinning from ear to ear. In between were a couple of photos showing Gabriel with several women much like the ones strewn around the house at which they both rolled their eyes and the older Novak snickered.

Dean noticed that the boys' father wasn't in a single photo but didn't comment on it, knowing it was a sore topic to speak about and instead cherished all the pictures of a much happier Castiel until even those went sour-

From what Dean guessed by the date of the photo was Castiel's sophomore year the pictures stopped and the blue-eyed boy appeared only sporadically in photos of major family events like Christmas or Thanksgiving or birthday parties, which the Novaks had to attend quite a lot of, Dean realized.

"I got very camera shy after a while," Castiel explained quietly once he noticed Dean's questioning frown.

Dean looked up at the younger Novak with a fond smile. "That's a shame because I gotta say you're the cutest of them all." He was being serious and almost forgot that Gabriel was still in the room until the shorter man huffed and pushed himself off the shelf.

"Unbiased my ass," he mumbled as he passed the two men in the chair, "I'll go get the pie."

"I mean it, Cas, you're adorable," Dean murmured, not looking at the photos anymore. The other man huffed a laugh.

"A compliment every grown man wishes to hear," he mocked good-naturedly.

Absentmindedly Dean reached out to play with Castiel's fingers, strangely relieved when the other didn't pull away. "Shut up, your smugness is obvious. You're totally happy I chose you over your brother."

"I would have worried if you had chosen otherwise," Castiel agreed to humour the mechanic.

"Wait, just a sec," Dean suddenly said, dropping Castiel's hand and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. Inside he found three pictures. One of his mother from the year before she died, one of his brother Sam with his girlfriend and one of the two Winchester brothers together as children playing in a sandbox. "That way we're even," he explained shyly as he handed the photos over.

For a long time Castiel studied the photographs, stroking his fingers over the dog-eared corners and the slightly scratched surface before handing them back. "Oh, we're nowhere near even, Dean. First I've got to meet your brother and have _him_ show me _your_ family albums, but I do appreciate the gesture."

"Okay fine," Dean said in his most serious voice.

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. You can meet Sam and I'm sure he'll show you a truckload of digitalized pictures without you asking, since the little shit-stick will seize any opportunity to humiliate me."

The other man's mouth opened slightly. "Dean, I- I didn't mean… you don't have to. I was just teasing you."

Dean playfully tugged at Castiel's arm, causing him to fall off the armrest and into the mechanic's lap. Both men had their breath hitch in their throats at the sudden proximity but Dean wouldn't let the situation get awkward, pressing a quick kiss to Castiel's cheek before releasing him again. "Yeah, I know. I'd still like you to meet him, you two would get along great."

Thankfully Gabriel only appeared in the doorway once Castiel was seated in his original spot again. The older Novak placed a plate into both their laps, pulling a wooden chair over form himself and plopping down on it with his own plate. "Voila," he declared, "Freshly baked Kahlua Pecan Pie à la Gabriel."

Greedily Dean poked into the pastry before him, almost catapulting the treat into his mouth in his eagerness. A soon as the taste hit his tongue he fell back into the chair, eyes falling closed. "Fuck, that's gorgeous," he got out, feeling Gabriel's confused stare on him. Castiel chuckled.

"For him good pie is better than sex," he stated matter-of-factly, remembering one of their earliest conversation on the trip to Amarillo. Dean felt all fuzzy inside, half from the pie and half from the simple circumstance that Cas had been listening to him.

"Oh, in that case I'm sorry," Gabriel said in a fake apology, "I didn't mean to give your boyfriend a foodgasm, which should be your privilege."

"He's not my boyfriend," Castiel said defensively at the same time that Dean choked on the forkful of pecan pie in his mouth. Gabriel laughed but didn't say anything more and just continued to eat away at his own piece of pie while he watched the other two in their chair with knowing eyes.

"You know what," Dean said, jumping up and collecting the Novaks' empty plates. "I'll do the washing-up, alright?"

"Dean, don't be silly, Gabriel has a dishwasher," Castiel murmured, glaring at his brother who looked quite thoughtful for a moment as he handed his plate over to his guest.

"Actually," the older Novak said, "I think if he wants to do them then he should. Thank you, Dean."

Always quick to escape uncomfortable situations, the Winchester hurried out of the room, only getting lost in the enormous apartment twice before finding the kitchen. He realized that their dinner plates had already been stored away in the afore mentioned dishwasher but at least the dessert plates gave him the excuse to do something while the Novak brothers got some time to talk. He scrubbed meticulously at the porcelain surface even though the dishes had only been home to some pie and still finished way sooner than intended. After a moment of considering his options he grabbed a tea towel and wiped crumbs and water puddles off the counter tops just to buy the others some more time.

He wiped at the marble surface lazily, thinking how normal it felt to do so in a house belonging to the brother of his… well, whatever Cas was to him. Dean had enjoyed looking through the family photos and learning more about Castiel and he feared what would come next because the other man's reaction when meeting Dean's brother had come into the picture had not been very reassuring.

When he was more or less satisfied with his work he slowly went searching for the right way back into the room they had settled in only to find it empty. Instead he heard voices coming from another room and followed them through the labyrinth that was Gabriel Novak's penthouse until he reached the open archway connecting dining and living room. There he stopped, knowing that eavesdropping was not the brightest thing to do but sensing that the conversation between the brothers was better not interrupted. Plus- he was curious.

The first voice he heard was obviously Castiel and he sounded pretty agitated. "No, Gabriel, god, it's not _like_ that."

"Then tell me what it's like, brother," Gabriel retorted. "You two have known each other for not even a week and you're acting like an old married couple and I'm not saying it's not cute, I'm just saying it's not freaking normal."

"Dean and I are friends."

"With benefits, obviously."

Castiel sighed with exasperation and Dean could perfectly picture the annoyed look in those blue eyes. "Fine, so what? We slept together once. _Once_! Consider it a one-night-stand, if you wish to label it."

The words stung and Dean staggered back against a wall. So this was what rejection felt like. Karma was a freaking bitch. Even though he felt like fleeing the apartment he stayed in his spot. "Oh Cassy, if you only believed a single word leaving your mouth," Gabriel keened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Gabriel elaborated, "that you're already somewhere over the rainbow, judging by the adoration in your eyes whenever you happen to look at him."

"You're being ridiculous, Gabriel."

"No, baby bro, _you_ are being ridiculous because I heard you two bluebirds talking earlier. He's gone just as far as you are, believe me. So you can keep walking that yellow brick road together."

Castiel made a strangled noise Dean couldn't quite describe. I was somewhere between a whine and a sigh. "Okay, first of all stop it with the _Wizard of Oz_ references already. Second, just a few minutes ago you were scolding me for jumping into this… _thing_ with Dean too fast, and third I really doubt-"

"Castiel, that man managed to have you practically quit your job to elope with him after a day of knowing you because he realized you were miserable, a point I missed spectacularly because I obviously wasn't looking out for you enough. Yes, I said it's not normal that you two seem like you've known each other for years because _it's not_ but who gives a fuck about normal when he makes you _happy_? And before you start voicing any outlandish doubt about him not feeling the same let me tell you one more thing. The guy just spent almost two hours with you and your older brother looking through baby pictures and listening to family anecdotes. You don't do that sort of thing if you're only out for a quick fuck." For a long time the entire house was quiet except for ragged breathing until Gabriel spoke up once more. "I think you can come out of your hiding place now, Dean-o."

Dean winced but didn't even try to deny anything. He hadn't been all that subtle. Castiel looked like the infamous deer in the headlights as the mechanic took three mortified steps into the room. "He's right, you know," he mumbled, nodding toward Gabriel.

" _He's ri_ \- Dean, you don't know what you're saying," Castiel cried from where he was seated as a pathetic bundle on the couch, dropping his head in his hands as if to hide from the two other men in the room. Before Dean could argue further a phone beeped obnoxiously and Gabriel fished the device from his pocket, grinning devilishly at the received message before looking from his brother to the mechanic and back again.

"You know what, you two could definitely use some privacy so I'm going to spend the night with my special lady friend Kali, if you don't mind."

"Gabriel no, this is your house we can leave," Castiel protested but his brother would have none of it. He just waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion at the pair and grabbed his jacket from where it was haphazardly thrown on a dresser.

"It's alright, Cassy. You two have your fun, I'll have mine. And don't you behave," he warned sternly.

"Whoa, that must be one helluva lady friend you got there," Dean said, taking in Gabriel's obvious excitement.

"She's a Yoga instructor," the Novak whispered half-loudly. "Which makes her a goddess in bed."

Dean laughed and regarded the shorter man with a knowing smirk. "Dude, good on ya."

"I know, right? Totally worth risking my baby brother getting cum stains on my furniture because I'm leaving him alone with you, lover-boy. And don't you break his poor little heart or I'll have no choice but to castrate you, understood?" The words were uttered sweetly but the warning was real.

"Yes, sir," Dean said and saluted. Gabriel laughed.

"Man, I really do like him, Castiel. As I said, have fun!" With that the older man disappeared down the hideously decorated hallway and a minute later they heard the front door slam shut.

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip nervously before looking up at Dean again. "I'm sorry for his… behaviour."

The mechanic smirked and rolled his eyes, sitting down next to the dark-haired man on the couch. "Hey, I get it. He's protective of you, I did the very same thing when Sammy first brought Jessica home, he still hasn't forgiven me."

"You're not my boyfriend, though," Castiel stated stubbornly but this time the words didn't hurt because Dean agreed. It was too soon to label whatever they had- Hell, maybe they would grow tired of each other before the week was out but for now things were pretty good so why ruin them.

"No, I'm not," he said lightly. "You're not mine either."

Unthinkingly they had inched closer and closer on the couch so that their faces were now merely inches apart and they were looking at each other's lips more than staring into each other's eyes. "Well," Castiel said thickly after clearing his throat, "Since we agree on that point I think we can make the best of this night."

Dean chuckled, heart already thumping with arousal. "See, Cas, that's just another point we totally agree on." And again they were kissing and it was like that first time when they had both just listened to their bodies instead of their minds. First they were still a bit guarded although their kisses were gluttonous and far from chaste but soon both Castiel and Dean smiled into the kiss as the mechanic pulled his partner into his lap like he belonged there- which he probably did, judging by how very right it felt.

After half an eternity of just making out their wanton noises increasingly filled the air and they weren't so much kissing as biting at each other, Castiel finding that sensitive spot on Dean's throat once more and sucking relentlessly, this time making sure that he would leave a mark. In return the mechanic snuck his hands under the fabric of Castiel's shirt and let his fingers explore the hot skin as if it was covered in braille and he wished to read every letter imprinted on it. Since Castiel was still firmly and comfortably seated in his lap their crotches rubbed together deliciously with every movement of their bodies and Dean felt like he could fall apart just from rutting against the other man's slack-clad erection.

"Just take the damn shirts off already," Castiel complained, reluctantly pulling back and yanking open enough buttons so he could get rid of his own shirt while Dean lost his plaid flannel and the t-shirt underneath. With both their upper body halves exposed they hesitated a millisecond, drinking in the delicious image of flushed skin, before they fell into each other again, groaning when their chests came into contact. Castiel didn't waste much time and was already working on the task of opening Dean's jeans, his own tented pants remaining firmly buttoned for now.

"Pushy," Dean commented appreciatively. "I like it."

The dark-haired man chuckled in response, hot breath tickling the mechanic's still not entirely exposed erection through his boxers which were by now uncomfortably restraining the hard shaft. Castiel knew exactly what effect he had on Dean and purposely exhaled again. "I've got to say that it's been a while since I've done this," he admitted, blue eyes almost innocently glancing up at Dean who was by now panting heavily.

"Well, Cas, I know it's called a blow job and all but I'd really appreciate if you did a little more than just breathe down there, not that what you're doing isn't hot as fuck." On their own accord the mechanic's fingers found their way into Castiel's hair, tugging lightly.

"My apologies," Castiel murmured, suddenly pulling down Dean's boxers enough to free his achingly hard dick, the action causing him to hiss and shiver violently but Cas didn't leave him a moment to adjust and instead just licked a trail from his balls up right to the sensitive bundle of nerves just below his already leaking tip. Dean cried out in pleasure, so the other man repeated the gesture.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whined, one hand still buried in black hair while the other frantically grabbed at the couch next to him so he wouldn't come straight away. Before he had met Castiel he had never had a problem with stamina so he did feel slightly embarrassed at how quickly he was this close to climax. "Slow down," he begged.

Immediately the wet tongue was replaced by a skilled hand pumping his throbbing shaft and Dean couldn't help but thrust into the touch once or twice before calming enough to regain at least some of his endurance. "Tell me once you want me to continue," Castiel said almost conversationally and Dean realized the other man was trying to get back at him for what he had done to him in the motel room. The mechanic had a reputation as somewhat of a tease but never had anyone before dared to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Continue," he barked, bluntly meeting the other's stare. There was barely any blue left, Castiel's eyes almost completely black with lust-blown pupils. "Continue, continue, _continue_!"

"As you wish," Castiel murmured, swallowing down almost all of Dean's generously sized length in one go. The mechanic couldn't hold back this time and bucked up into the hot cavern, making Cas gag slightly but the other man kept his wonderful, wonderful lips around Dean's dick and began sucking him off. What he couldn't take into his mouth he caressed with his fingers and within minutes Dean's vision blurred.

"Cas-" he warned, trying so very hard to hold back so as not to force the other man to swallow what he didn't want to but Castiel didn't care and just pulled off slightly until just the tip was still in his mouth when Dean finally allowed himself to come. The other man choked slightly on the sticky fluid but swallowed everything down with only the faintest hint of a grimace. "God, Cas you really, really didn't have to do that," Dean murmured, voice thick with exhaustion as he pulled the other man up into his arms. They kissed languidly for a while, tongues exploring and re-mapping each other's mouths until Cas shrugged and pulled away.

"I wanted to please you."

Dean huffed a laugh. "You did a little more than that, man, I think I literally saw stars just now."

Castiel blushed at the compliment but his state was betrayed when he began rutting against Dean' thigh, kissing up and down the other's neck as he did so. "Aww, poor baby," Dean hummed sympathetically and reached down between their bodies to stroke Castiel through his dress pants. In a practiced motion he had button and fly undone, making it easy to let his hand slip beyond the waistband of the boxers he had exposed. At the skin-on-skin contact Castiel mewled and pushed further into the mechanic's hand, desperate for friction.

"Don't you… think... we should… move to –ah- bedroom…" Castiel grunted the question, much to Dean's amusement, who sped up his strokes.

"Nah, Gabe said he was fine with cum stains on his furniture, we wouldn't wanna disappoint him."

Castiel's movements stilled abruptly and he seemed unsure whether to laugh or be embarrassed. He settled on the first option, laughter bubbling from his lips and obviously distracting him from an erection that was surely more than a little uncomfortable by now.

"Although yours is a valid argument, I still think we should move to the guest bedroom, although this-" he emphasized his words with a thrust into Dean's palm- "Is very enjoyable."

Dean rolled his eyes theatrically and leaned in for a sweet kiss before giving in. "Alright, alright. Please tell me there's lube around here somewhere though, I don't necessarily want to retrieve your suitcase without my pants on again."

Castiel chuckled at the memory and got up, pulling Dean with him. "This is Gabriel's apartment, Dean. He would rather run out of milk than lubricant."

"Good, tell me you also know where he keeps it."

"Knowing Gabriel it's probably placed in the middle of the bed with a filthy comment on a post-it note stuck to it," Castiel explained, gathering their clothes from the floor without letting go of Dean's hand and leading the way across the penthouse until they reached a door. Dean couldn't help but press the other man against it, enforcing a heated kiss on him against which Castiel didn't seem to protest in the slightest, considering he had a tongue shoved halfway down his throat a second later. In his pants, which loosely hung around his hips he felt his dick already stir again with obvious interest.

"Inside, _now_." The order was fierce and Castiel shuddered under the authority in Dean's voice. Their clothes were carelessly dropped to the floor as Dean shoved Castiel onto the bed, wasting no time to completely undress the both of them so that their erections could finally rub together in the way they both desired. Twin moans erupted from the pair and Dean blindly grabbed for the small bottle that had been placed on the nightstand. Not exactly as straightforward as Castiel had predicted but there _was_ a little note placed underneath it with a winking smiley-face drawn on it.

Clumsy with newly lit need Dean flipped the lid open and squirted some of the cold liquid onto his fingers, accidentally dripping some onto Castiel's chest, whose breath hitched at the temperature. Then something sparked in his blue eyes and he scooped up the wayward droplets with his own fingers, reaching down and around Dean's back until he found the cleft of his ass, pressing down onto his unsuspecting hole. Dean would have howled with pleasure, had he found his voice at that moment. Castiel fingered his entrance almost shyly, not enough lube on his fingers for actual penetration but plenty to tease. The mechanic grunted and bit Castiel's neck, his own lubed-up fingers forgotten.

"You make wonderful noises," Cas praised from where he lay beneath him, finger still circling.

"Have you ever topped someone?" Dean asked breathlessly. Castiel shook his head. "You wanna try?" Castiel nodded and Dean grinned, leaning down for another heated kiss. "Good, we'll do that, 'cause I really want to feel you, Cas, but not now, alright?" Again, Castiel's only response was a nod.

With that Dean decided it was enough with the foreplay already and moved the other's hand away from his entrance to get rid of the distraction. Then he poured some more lubricant onto his fingers and moved his hand down where he knew his partner really wanted it. Castiel was utterly relaxed, which made working him open an easy task. The first finger could be pushed in knuckle-deep without any resistance and soon he found an easy rhythm of in and out, adding another finger when he thought Cas could take it and another when the other men begged him for more.

"Dean, it's enough," Castiel whined, "Please!"

" _Oh thank god_ ," Dean exclaimed, moving up and aligning his erection with Castiel's by now dripping entrance before pushing in with one smooth thrust. They both voiced their pleasure via strangled gasps and when Dean didn't move straight away Castiel relocated a leg up to push impatiently at his ass, urging him to begin thrusting.

Dean, not really one to say no in such a situation, did just that, pulling out almost completely before re-entering Castiel with a forward-snap of his hips. When Castiel's reaction was a satisfied yell he repeated the action, moving in and out at a lethal pace that had them both struggling to breathe after only a few minutes. It took him at least four adjustments of his angle of penetration until he hit the other man's prostate perfectly, making Cas call out his name. At the victory, Dean moved at a lazier tempo for a little while, dragging his member through Castiel's hot canal with deliciously slow but simultaneously achingly precise movements as he occasionally leaned down to capture his lover's lips in wanton kisses. All too soon he felt the familiar heat of his orgasm pool low in his stomach and, seeing as Castiel was just as close, pulled out completely.

"Dean, are fucking kidding me right now," Cas yelled, grabbing uselessly at the mechanic's ass in an attempt to steer him back where he damn well wanted him.

Dean chuckled breathlessly and kissed Castiel's nose in an offering of peace. "Turn over," he commanded. Understanding flashed in those blinding blue eyes and Cas did as he was told, shifting his weight until he was bracing himself on all fours, ass deliciously pushed up in the air.

"I'm warning you, I am not going to last a minute like this, Dean," he informed dryly and Dean, in response, only smiled an almost predatory smile.

"That's the plan."

Deciding that enough time had been wasted on conversation Dean slowly breached Castiel again, this time hitting the man's prostate on the very first try and setting a pace so quick it was almost like he was hammering down on it, Castiel chanting a symphony of _god yes god yes god yes_ beneath him, meeting every single thrust of his hips with an eager push backwards. Dean, wishing to be even closer to the man writhing beneath him, leaned forward, giving Castiel more purchase on his hardness and allowing deeper penetration, the friction drawing blissful grunts from them both.

And really, it barely took a minute until Castiel tensed below him, so very close to the finish line, it was tangible in the air between them. Dean had mercy on him this time and reached around to wrap his still slick fingers around Castiel's rock hard erection, pumping it in time with a few more thrusts and circling his thumb delicately over the slit, which effectively sent Castiel over the edge with a scream that made Dean thank all higher entities he didn't believe in that Gabriel didn't have any immediate neighbours.

Additionally to his pulsing inner muscles, Castiel clenched down on Dean on purpose a couple times until he let go for the second time that night, spilling his seed deep within the other, his climax deliciously milked from him, before they both collapsed onto the bed, sweating and panting and incredibly sated.

"We forgot the condom," Dean said as he reluctantly pulled out of Castiel, a slight edge of guilt in his voice.

Castiel huffed, dragging himself up until he could look Dean in the eye- "I couldn't care less right now. Except if you have something to tell me?"

At the quizzical eyebrow raised at him the mechanic's eyes widened. "No! What? No! I'm clean, Cas… wait. Are you?"

The hilarious edge of panic made Dean's voice almost squeaky and Castiel laughed. "Of course, Dean."

The mechanic exhaled in relief. "Well, we ain't got no problem then." Castiel nodded and leaned forward for a kiss into which Dean sunk with a sigh, rolling onto his back so Cas lay on top of him and their spent dicks rubbed together comfortably, not even a spark of arousal left for them to stand at attention.

Castiel drew little circles on Dean's chest, his mind elsewhere, until he spoke. "I would like to meet Sam. If that is alright with you."

In his chest Dean's heart stopped for a second and then thumped double-time once he tightened his arms around the warm body on top of him. "That's awesome, Cas. He's gonna love you for sure."

"That would only be fair, since you somehow managed to make Gabriel accept you."

"Mhm," Dean mumbled, pressing a kiss into Castiel's soft black hair. After a long silence during which they both almost fell asleep he whispered almost shyly, "I like you a lot, Cas, you know that right?"

"Yes, I'm getting the idea," the other man answered with a yawn. "I really like you, too."

"Good," the mechanic said, on the edge of consciousness. "Just wanted t'make sure."

"More than pie, though?" Castiel suddenly asked, startling them both slightly more awake as he blindly grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed to cover them up.

"What?"

"Do you like me more than pie, Dean?" Castiel repeated with a tired sigh.

"'M not answerin' that," Dean replied, yawning, but the sweet kiss he blindly pressed to Castiel's lips and the way he dragged the other man's body closer spoke volumes.

Yes, he liked Castiel Novak more than pie.


End file.
